En busca del regalo perfecto
by FifoTsukino
Summary: Serena y Darien van a pasar su primera navidad juntos como marido y mujer, por eso la rubia quiere encontrar el mejor regalo para su marido.


**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**En busca del regalo perfecto.**

**21 de diciembre. . .**

Miro con mucha cautela la vitrina, todo lo que se exhibía parecía perfecto, sin embargo sabía que algo le faltaba para ser un buen regalo para su esposo, llevaba poco de menos de seis meses casada con el hombre más maravilloso del universo, Darien Chiba, su guapo pelinegro. Aquella seria su primera navidad juntos y por eso estaba decidida a encontrar el mejor obsequio de navidad para su amado.

- Mmm. . . Darien no fuma.- Murmuro la rubia al ver una elegante cigarrera, luego poso sus ojos sobre una hermosa corbata de seda.- Solo se viste con corbata para uno que otro evento y ya tiene muchas.

Era cerca del mediodía, había ido de tienda en tienda durante todo la mañana y seguía sin encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Su esposo era médico, y sin falta de humildad, podía decir que era uno de los mejores del hospital, no por toda hasta las clínicas privadas se peleaban por que trabaja en ellas.

Pero Darien le gustaba el servicio público, de eso modo trabajaba en el hospital público cuatro días a la semana, el quinto día y la mitad del sexto lo hacía trabajando en una consulta privada, el cardiólogo que todos los pacientes buscaban, ese era su adorado esposo.

Decidido irse a casa por el día, ya había andado mucho y ciertamente estaba un tanto cansada, de modo que hiso señas a un taxi para irse a su hogar. Aún faltaban algunas tiendas que recorrer, y ciertamente rogaba porque allí encontraría lo que estaba buscando.

.

.

- Es precioso Darien.- Andrew miro el hermoso colgante.- Estoy seguro que le gustara.

- Estoy seguro que si, además no solo voy a darle esto de navidad.- Darien se guardó la cajita.- Quiero llevarla de vacaciones, después de navidad tengo mucho menos pacientes de modo que podremos irnos una o dos semanas de vacaciones, necesitamos tiempo a solas.

- Mmm. . . Ambos lo necesitan. . . Desde que llegaron de la luna de miel tu vida no ha sido más que trabajar y trabajar. . .

- Lo sé, hay días en que llego muy tarde a casa. . .

- ¿A Serena no le importa?

- Pues nunca se ha mostrado molesta, al menos nunca me ha reclamado nada, pero sé que debe molestarle en algún grado.

- Darien sé que eres el mejor médico del hospital, que la gente de adora y solo pide una cita contigo, pero tienes una mujer a la que amar, a la que respetar y sí sigues siendo un trabajólico la perderás.

- Lo sé. . .

- Toma.- Andrew saco algo de su bolsillo que inmediatamente alentó la curiosidad del pelinegro.

- ¿Y eso?

- Son entradas para el cine, tengo un par extra.

- Es cierto, hace unos días me dijiste que tenias entradas para el estreno de esa película que Lita quería ver.

- Todas las chicas la quieren ver.

- Pues no recuerdo que Serena haya dicho eso.

- Mmm. . . Pues no sé si te lo dijo pero al menos Lita me dijo que eso quería ella.- El rubio le tendió los tickets.- Ahora toma, sal con tu esposa, desconecta tu celular y vive una noche romántica.

.

.

Serena abrió su armario y busco entre todos sus vestido alguno que fuera especial para esa noche, Darien la había llamado hace una hora diciendo que esa noche saldrían de modo que iba a ponerse muy guapa para su hombre.

- Este. . .- Saco un vestido ligero, su esposo le había dicho que irían al cine, y luego a cenar, y como sabia que tipo de restaurante le gustaban a Darien, así que sabía a la perfección que ponerse.

Acababa de salir del baño envuelta en su bata, así que cerro las cortinas y busco en su armario ropa interior, sobre todo braguitas, ya que la forma del vestido le impedía usar sujetador.

Tomo la crema que se ponía en el cuerpo, regalo de su marido por supuesto, la joven se quito la bata y su puso la ropa interior, la crema la esparció con mucho cuidado en sus piernas, su abdomen y el resto del cuerpo.

- Eres hermosa.- Hablo una voz desde no muy lejos.

- ¡Darien!- La joven se volvió, su marido estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y por lo visto llevaba tiempo ahí.- No te oí llegar.

- Entre sigilosamente, quería ver si te encontraba a medio vestir y para mi fortuna así fue.- El pelinegro se le acerco, la tomo de la cintura y la beso.

Siempre que Darien a besaba era transportada a otro mundo, un mundo donde solo existían Darien y ella, que nadie más estaba ahí.

- Mi preciosa.- Murmuro el hombre mientras se separaba un poco.- Voy a darme una ducha rápida, tu termina de arreglarte, estaré listo en unos momentos.

- No me has dicho que película vamos a ver. . .- Comento la joven mientras miraba a su esposa ir al baño.

- Pues la ultima película que están estrenando. . . Creo que se llama sueño de mujer o algo así.

- ¿De verdad?. . . Crei que las entradas estaban agotadas, Lita me dijo que Andrew hiso grandes esfuerzos por conseguir un par. . .

- Pues consiguió dos pares.- Murmuro Darien mientras se quitaba la ropa en medio de la habitación.- Y nosotros podremos disfrutar del par extra.

- Que alegría, quería ver esa película.

- Ya vengo.- El pelinegro se metió dentro del baño, Serena entonces se apresuró a vestirse, Darien iba a estar preparado en poco tiempo y ella siempre tardaba más de la cuenta.

.

.

- Mmm. . .- Serena estaba siendo abrazada por su marido por la espalda.- Gracias mi amor, la película fue hermosa, no creí que quisieras verla. . . No es de tu estilo.

- Haría cualquier cosa con tal de ver a mi mujer feliz.- Darien le beso la parte trasera del cuello.- ¿La cena te ha gustado?

- Estuvo deliciosa.- Serena miro las luces de la ciudad, Darien la había llevado a un restaurante que estaba en la parte más alta de ciudad.- La vista es sin igual, la compañía la mejor y solo falta el postre.

- Pastel de chocolate. . . Nuestro favorito.

- Mira. . .- Serena le mostro algo en el cielo.- Es una estrella fugaz. . . Hay que pedir un deseo.

- Yo ya tengo todo lo que quiero. . . Pide tu un deseo mi amor, el mío será que se cumpla.

"_Quiero darte un hermoso regalo de navidad, uno que recuerde por siempre mi amor"._

- Por favor. . .- Susurro muy bajito.- Cumple mi deseo.

- Pareces ansiosa de cumplir ese deseo. . . ¿Me dirás que has pedido?

- Será un secreto., cuando se cumpla te lo diré.- Le dijo la joven mientras se volvía para quedar frente a frente a su esposo.

- Bien.

- Disculpen. . .- La mesera se acercó, llevaba una bolsa de papel con mucho cuidado.- Aquí le traje su postre para llevar.

- Gracias.- Darien tomo la bolsa con una mano y con la otra sujeto a su mujer.- Vámonos a casa mi amor.

- Si.

Una hora después la joven pareja estaba tendida en su cama, ambos vestidos únicamente con su ropa interior, cado uno tenía una cuchara y comía del delicioso postre que habían optado por terminar en casa.

- Adoro estar asi contigo.- Murmuro el pelinegro.- Sin que nadie nos moleste, solos tu y yo.

- A mi también me gusta estar así.- Serena estaba boca abajo y apoyada sobre uno de sus codos, mirando fijamente a quien era el dueño de su corazón.- Sabes mi amor me has tenido muy abandonada esta última semana. . .

- Lo sé y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. . .- Darien le beso el hombro.- Dime que puedo hacer para corregir mi error.

- Creo que es bastante evidente.- Tomo el plato con los restos del pastel y le saco de la cama se volvió a tender en ella y tomo las manos de su esposo, lentamente la llevo hasta su abdomen y luego hasta sus senos.- Tócame mi amor. . . Quiero sentir tus caricias.

- Serena. . . Hasta hace poco tiempo no hubieses hecho esto, nuestra primera noche juntos fuiste muy tímida.- Darien se apretó suavemente el seno.- Ahora me ofreces tu cuerpo.

- Mi amor. . . Ven.- La joven se tendió en la cama boca arriba y lo miro a los ojos, con una clara invitación que el pelinegro no iba a rechazar.

La pareja se entregó a los cálidos y apasionados momentos, Serena se deleitaba al sentir los labios de su hombre recorrer hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo, por su parte Darien gruñía de placer a sentir las manos de su mujer acariciando su cuerpo con infinita delicadeza.

- Darien. . .- Serena lo hiso tenderse en la cama, con rapidez se sentó en el abdomen de su esposo.- Mi guapo Darien. . .

- Ven.- El pelinegro la atrajo hacia él para besarla, estaba hambriento de su esposa, la necesitaba cuanto antes, invadió la boca femenina con ansia, y para su mayor excitación su mujer lo alentaba en todo.

- Dar. . .

Cuando su mujer lo llamaba con ese diminutivo lo hacia hervir, no de rabia ni algo por el estilo sino de pasión, pues Serena estaba dando a entender que todo lo que él hacia le gustaba.

- Dar. . .

Se sentó teniendo el respaldo de la cama como su apoyo e hiso que Serena se acomodase de esa forma, al sentirse dentro de su esposo gruño lleno de satisfacción, en tanto la rubia solo se aferró más a su marido, sus gemidos escapaban involuntariamente de su boca, su cuerpo rápidamente subía aún más de temperatura.

- Sere mi amor. . .

- Dar. . .

La pareja se movia a un solo compas, el que dictaba la pasión de ambos cuerpos, con movimientos frenticos y llenos de ansias se entregaban uno al otro. Los ruidos del exterior eran ignorados por completo por la pareja, sin embargo el silencio del cuarto era era interrumpido por los jadeos y gemidos que los dos balbuceaban.

- Dar. . . Mi cuerpo. . . Mi cuerpo te necesita por completo, lo quiero todo.

- Lo tienes mi amor, soy tuyo. . .

.

.

**22 de diciembre.**

A la mañana siguiente Serena despertó aletargada pero feliz, había pasado una magnifica noche en brazos de su marido, en algún momento de la noche él le habia puesto una camiseta para dormir, puesto que era invierno y no quería que ella se resfriara. Se movió perezosamente en cama a sabiendas que estaba sola, su esposo se levantaba muy temprano para ir al trabajo, de modo que no se sorprendió al sentir su lado de la cama frio.

- Buenos días.- Sin embargo la sorpresa se la llevó al verlo acercarse a ella llevando una bandeja.- Antes de irme te he traído el desayuno.

- Gracias.- La rubia se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos en el centro comercial a medio día para almorzar?

- Me gustaría.

- Bien.- Darien le puso la bandeja sobre las piernas.- Ya me tengo que ir, es un trato te veré en el centro comercial.-

- Si.- Recibió un dulce y amoroso beso de su esposo.- Te amo Darien.

- Y yo a ti mi princesa.

.

.

- ¿Le gusta ese atuendo deportivo señorita?

- ¿Eh?

Serena se aparto de los atuendos deportivos para hombre para volverse a ver a la dependienta, era una mujer de rostro amable y parecía muy amigable.

- Yo. . . Estoy buscando algo para mi esposo como regalo de navidad.

- Comprendo, como puede ver tenemos muchos atuendos, pero usted sabe ejor que nadie que tanto ejercicio hace su esposo.

- Pues. . .

Antes de casarse Darien iba a lo menos tres veces a la semana al gimnasio, ahora que estaban casado con suerte iba a una vez cada mes, pero tenía su lógica si recordaba las palaras de Darien.

_- Hago suficiente ejercicio haciendo el amor con mi esposa, ya no necesito estar detrás de una máquina para estar en forma._

¿Y quién era ella para refutar tan buen punto? Sobre todo porque disfrutaba estando con su esposo, de modo que sonrió a la mujer y murmuro que seguiría viendo la tienda. Llevaba casi una hora recorriendo las tiendas del centro comercial y aun no daba con lo que quería.

- ¿Y si no encuentro nada?

No era mala cocinera ni costurera bien podría fabricarle algo, pero ciertamente estaba tan nerviosa esos días que sabía a la perfección que todo podría salir mal. Aún quedaba un par de días para navidad, tenía que si o si encontrar el mejor regalo.

- ¡Serena!- Alguien de pronto la llamo, era su amiga Amy.

- Hola. . .- La joven se abrazó a su amiga, llevaba meses sin verla dado que la peliazul se había ido a hacer una especialidad a una universidad del extranjero.- Que alegría verte Amy.

- A mi también me da mucho gusto Serena. . . La última vez que estuvimos juntos fue en tu matrimonio, y desde ese entonces solo hemos hablado por correo electrónico.

- Si es cierto, no sabia que ibas a volver para estas fechas. . .

- Fue repentino a decir verdad, se suponía que yo iba a hacer prácticas toda esta temporada pero se retrasó el proyecto donde iba a participar y me dieron cuatro semanas libres, por eso tome el primer avión, llegue anoche pero comencé con el frenesí de compras navideñas.

- Ya lo creo. . .

- ¿Tu ya tienes todos tus regalos listos?

- Pues mis padres están viviendo al otro lado del país por el empleo de mi padre, de modo que sus obsequios se los envié un par de días tras, los regalos de las chicas ya están listos, incluyendo el tuyo por supuesto, pero me falta el regalo de Darien.

- Pues yo creí que sería el primero que tendrías listo.- Observo la chica de pelo azul.

- Es que aún no encuentro el más indicado, es nuestra primera navidad juntos, y quiero que sea perfecta.

- Mmm. . . Pues Darien no se ve como un chico difícil para hacerle algún regalo.

- Lo sé, casi todo lo que he visto sé que puede gustarle, pero siento que le falta algo.

- Entiendo.

- Amy. . .- Serena se fijó en la hora.- Lo siento pero quede con Darien.

- Comprendo, nos podremos juntar en otro momento.

- Si gracias.

- Nos vemos amiga.

- Claro.

.

.

Darien entro en la cafetería donde había quedado con su esposa, ella ya estaba ahí de modo que se acercó rápidamente, solo esperaba no haberla hecho esperar mucho, odiaría pensar que así hubiese sido.

- Hola.- Se inclinó para besarla.- Siento llegar tarde.

- Acabo de llegar mi cielo.

- Que bien. . . ¿Cómo estuvo tu dia?

- Fui a mi curso de repostería en la mañana, las clases ya están por acabar, y sabes me han ofrecido un puesto en una cafetería.

- Mmm. . .

- Darien ya se que no te gusta que trabaje. . .

- No es que no me guste la idea, pero sabes que con mi empleo puedo mantenerte.

- No es por el dinero Darien, es que a veces me siento muy sola en casa cuando tu pasas casi todo el día en el hospital. . .

- Yo. . . Lo siento. . .

- No Darien.- La rubia se apresuró a tomar las manos de su marido.- No te estoy reprochando nada, solo intento explicarte que me gustaría hacer otras cosas mientras espero que llegues a casa.

- Yo. . .

- Piénsalo mi amor, yo no hare nada que tu no quieras que haga, pero escúchame al menos por favor.

- De acuerdo.- Le sonrió.- Cuéntame sobre esa oferta.

- Es una cafetería que hace fiestas infantiles, yo sería la encargada de los pasteles, tartas y masas dulces, solo seria medio dia, de las nueve de la mañana hasta las dos de la tarde.

- Comprendo. . .

- Por favor mi amor, además solo sería hasta después del año nuevo.

- Bien, hazlo si tanto lo deseas.

- Gracias te prometo que no voy a dejar de lado mis deberes en la casa.

- No tienes que preocuparte, haz lo que más quieras hacer mi amor, mientras seas feliz, por mi esta bien.

- Gracias Darien.

- Ahora vamos a pedir, tengo hambre.

- Yo también.- Sonrio Serena, aunque parte de esa alegría era porque podría trabajar.

Almorzaron en buen ambiente, ambos hablaban de sus planes para el año nuevo, iban a celebrarlo entre todos sus amigos, irían a la casa de Andrew y Lita que era la más grande y tenía una magnifica vista a los fuegos pirotécnicos de la bahía.

- Sabes he estado pensando en reducir mis horas en el hospital público y también en la consulta, de esa forma llegaría más temprano a casa y no trabajaría el sábado.

- ¿De verdad?- Lo miro a los ojos.- Pero si te gusta tu trabajo.

- Me encanta, pero también me está cansando un poco, además el hospital esta comenzando un programa de prácticas con alumnos de la carrera de medicina, asi de ese modo tendré más tiempo libre.

- Eso sería magnífico mi amor.

Darien se percató de que Serena se había puesto realmente contenta con esa noticia, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta cuan descuidada la tenia, era un pésimo esposo, pero iba a remediar eso, aunque su mujer comenzara a trabajar, y aunque la idea no le gustaba para nada iba a apoyarla en todo.

- No tengo citas para hoy en la tarde.- Le comento momentos después.- Podríamos pasar la tarde juntos. . . Podremos ver las tiendas, aunque los centros comerciales estén un poco abarrotados de gente a estas fechas.

- Vamos. . .- Le sonrió feliz, desde hace semanas no tenían algún momentos para ellos, fuera de casa.

.

.

Vieron las vitrinas durante casi dos horas, en todo momento no se habían soltado de las manos, y de vez en cuando se miraban a los ojos, la joven miraba con mucho cuidado a su esposo, quería ver si se interesaba en algo, y para su mala fortuna se interesaba por todo, pero luego perdía el interés al ver la siguiente tienda.

- Mi amor. . .- Serena lo hiso detenerse al ver que se acercaban a una librería.- Vayamos allá, quiero comprar un libro de repostería para mi ultimo examen.

- Si.- El pelinegro le sonrió.

Se separaron nada más entrar, cado uno de fue a la sección que más le intereso, la rubia corrió al sector de gastronomía y repostería, en tanto su esposo camino hasta la estantería de medicina.

Serena pensó entonces en darle un hermoso libro de medicina, Darien tenía mucho y siempre leía con sumo interés algún nuevo libro, pero había un gran problema, ella muchas veces no entendía nada de medicina, no tenía idea de cómo elegir el que más le pudiese interesar a su marido.

- Mmm. . .- Se concentró en el estando que estaba revisando.- Este. . .

Minutos después la pareja se encontró en la caja para pagar, Darien tomo sus libros y los dejo en el mostrador, mientras la dependienta comenzaba a escanearlos él la beso en los labios de forma fugaz.

- Ya quiero que me prepares algún delicioso postre mi cielo.- Murmuro abrazando a su esposo, de pronto un cartel cerca de la caja registradora llamo su atención.- Mi amor mira. . .

- ¿Eh?- La rubia miro en la dirección donde le indicaba su amado, leyó cuidadosamente.- El prestigioso medico Albert Gordon, especialista en cardiología estará el dia 23 de diciembre para firmar su último libro.

- Y mañana tengo la agenda llena de citas y un par de operaciones, nada que puede cambiar de fecha.

- Dice que será de dos a cinco de la tarde. . .- Murmuro la rubia.- ¿No puedes hacerte un espacio entre esas horas?

- No mi amor. . .- Vio a su marido apretar sus puños.- Es el mejor médico del país. . . sus libros se venden como pan caliente y muchos se pelean por una firma de él, por decir con orgullo que tiene un libro firmado por el doctor Gordon.

- Ya veo.

De pronto tuvo la idea perfecta, si su esposo no podía ir por aquella firma ella lo haría, de esa forma podría darle un hermoso y apreciado regalo a su marido, Darien la iba a querer mucho más después de que ella consiguiera el autógrafo de ese prestigioso médico, ya había escuchado de él por el propio Darien, de modo que ya conocía de la fama del hombre.

- Aquí tiene señor. . .- Les hablo de pronto la dependienta.

- Gracias.- Darien recibió la bolsa con los libros.- Vamos mi cielo.

.

.

**23 De Diciembre.**

- ¿Esta es la fila para la firma del libro?- Le consulto a un joven que estaba delante de ella.

- Si señorita, esta es la fila para la firma del doctor Gordon.

- Gracias. . .- Serena se inclinó para ver la larga fila que salía de la Liberia, iba a estar durante horas, miro su reloj, eran las una y media, mucha gente había llegado, pero ella estaba decidida no se iba a ir de ahí hasta tener lo que quería.

.

.

Darien miraba la ficha de su próximo paciente, iba a estar ahí hasta casi las ocho de la noche, y para mañana que iba a ser veinticuatro iba a trabajar hasta medio día, quería pasar el resto del día con su esposa, y por supuesto tener una hermosa noche buena, Serena ya había organizado todo para la cena.

Ya quería hablarle a Serena sobre el viaje que quería que hicieran luego de la navidad, iba a tener tiempo para ella y solo para ella. Ya había corrido la voz por el hospital que no iba aceptar ninguna llama por muy urgente que fuese.

- ¿Darien?- Andrew entro en su consulta.- El quirófano ya esta listo.

- Termino la cita con el señor Leonart, no creo que dure más de diez minutos, estaré listo para entonces.

- Bien, avisare al equipo.

- Gracias.

.

.

Por quinta vez Serena miro su reloj, las cuatro y quince, había estado ya varias horas y la fila había avanzado poco, estaba dentro de la librería, pero cerca de la puerta, la fila aún era larga y eso la decepcionaba un poco no quería irse sin obtener la firma de aquel hombre.

- Avanza. . . Avanza por favor.

Pasaban los minutos, las gente se movía, pero no tan rápido como ella quería, estaba cansada, los pies le pesaban y el resto del cuerpo también, tenía sueño y hambre, pero no iba a darse por vencida, había comprado el último libro de aquel médico, todo lo que faltaba era su bendita firma. Serena Tsukino no era una mujer de rendirse, si tenia que estar plantada ahí el resto del día iba a hacerlo.

La fila avanzo de forma rápida, de pronto se encontró en el quinto lugar, podía ver al médico que Darien admiraba, era calvo y de sonrisa amable, lo escucho hablar con la gente a su alrededor, parecía un tipo simpático. Suspiro hondo al ver irse al número uno en la fila y sonrió al ver que ella era la siguiente, al fin.

- Bienvenida señorita.- El médico le sonrió.- ¿Es a ti a quien debo dirigir la firma?^

- Oh no, quiero que lo haga para mi esposo, él es médico y lo admira mucho. . .

- ¿Es medico? ¿Cómo se llama?

- Darien. . . Darien Chiba señor.

- Creo haber escuchado su nombre antes.- El hombre le sonrió antes de recibir de las manos de la rubia su último libro.- Bien. . . Entonces para Darien Chiba será. . .

- Si muchas gracias. . .- Serena iba a seguir hablando pero las fuerzas poco a poco se le estaban yendo.

- ¿Se siente bien señorita?

- Si. . .- Serena se aferró a la mesa.- Yo. . .

- ¡Señorita!

Serena pudo ver al hombre acercarse a ella, sin embargo estaba segura de una cosa, no había sido el médico que la había sujetado, había sentido otros brazos sosteniéndola desde la espalda.

.

.

Darien estaba a punto de entrar en la siguiente consulta cuando sintió que su pecho se estrechaba, algo malo estaba ocurriendo, pero no sabía donde, inmediatamente pensó en su esposa, tomo su móvil, quería al menos escuchar su voz, tener la certeza de que estaba bien. Pero ella no le contesto, seguramente estaba ocupada, la noche anterior ella se había dormido en sus brazos comentándole todos los detalles que estaba viendo para la cena.

.

.

- De verdad no era necesario que me trajera a su consulta.- Serena estaba sentada en la camilla de la consulta donde había sido llevaba.- De verdad estoy bien.

- Pues la forma en que palideciste no lo creo. . .- Murmuro el hombre.- Ahora será mejor que me diga que otros malestares ha tenido señorita.

- A decir verdad. . .- Comenzó a hacer memoria de sus últimos ya ajetreados días.- He tenido mareo, sobre todo en las mañanas y también nauseas. . .

- ¿No sabes que pueden estar causando esos malestares?

- No. . . Ni siquiera los habían tomado en cuenta hasta ahora.

- Bien.- El medico comenzó a hacer algunas anotaciones.- Me has dicho que esta casada. . .

- Si, hace ya varios meses. . .

- ¿Y eso no te da ninguna idea?

- ¿Idea?- Serena repitió letra por letra.- ¿Quiere decir que puedo estar embarazada?

- Te mandare inmediatamente al laboratorio a que te practiquen los exámenes, aunque estoy seguro que si estas embarazada.

.

.

**24 De Diciembre. . .**

Darien salió de la cocina a penas termino de tomar su café, primero iría a despedirse de su mujer primero y decirle a qué hora iba a llegar, entro en el cuarto esperando que ella siguiese acostada, pero para su sorpresa ella ya estaba levantada, se estaba cepillando el cabello, lucia diferente, pero nada en su aspecto había cambiado. Se le acercó para abrazarla.

- Buenos días. . . Has despertado muy temprano mi amor. . .

- Me hacías falta en la cama mi amor.- Le dijo ella muy risueña.

Se la quedo mirando vario segundos, había algo nuevo en la expresión de su mujer, no sabia describir que era, pero estaba intrigado, lo que fuese que estuviese pasando con su mujer él debía saberlo.

- ¿Serena que tienes?- Consulto mientras la miraba a los ojos.- Tienes algo. . . No sé.

- Tendrás que esperar mi amor.- La rubia lo beso fugazmente antes de alejare.- Me iré a dar una ducha, que tengas un buen día mi amor. . .

- Volveré a eso de las dos.

- Te estaré esperando. . .- Serena se perdió camino al baño.

Una parte de él quería ir tras ella y unirse en la ducha, pero su parte más racional le ordenaba cumplir con las obligaciones de su trabajo. Tras un largo suspiro el pelinegro decicio que era hora de irse al hospital.

.

.

La rubia saco del horno las galletas que había estado horneando, ya era su ultima bandeja, la tercera y ultima, habia hecho de chocolate, de mantequilla y almendras, todas con la forma del hombrecito de jengibre, las preferidas de Darien eran las de chocolate.

- Huele delicioso. . .

- Darien.- Serena se volvió para ver a su esposo entrando en la cocina, eran la una y media y él ya estaba ahí para ella.

- Hola mi amor.

- Te tengo tus galletas preferidas.- Le acerco un platillo donde estaban ya las galletas.

- Por eso adoro la navidad.- Darien sonrió al dar el primer mordisco.- Mi esposa debería ser nombrada la princesa de la navidad.

- Darien. . .- Serena se sonrojo.

- Me cambiare y luego bajare a ayudarte mi amor.

- Si. . .

Darien la vio moverse por la cocina, esperaba que Serena aceptara de buena gana su regalo de unas vacaciones para ellos solos, además del colgante que le había comprando, quería que todo le gustara.

Subió al cuarto, quería cambiarse rápidamente para estar con su esposa, sabía que todo lo que planeaba hacer Serena para la cena de esa noche demandaba mucho trabajo y aunque él no era un chef profesional quería ayudarla en todo lo que pudiese.

.

.

- ¿Te ha gustado la cena?- Serena está retirando los platos del postre.

- Todo ha sido delicioso mi vida. . .- Darien le sonrió.- Tienes manos de ángel.

- Me basta con saber que todo ha sido de tu gusto. . . Ya además tu me ayudaste mucho.

- Solo corte algunos vegetales y puse la mesa. . .

- Hiciste micho. . .- Serena lo beso.- ¿Quieres que tomemos chocolate caliente en el árbol de navidad?

- Por supuesto. . . Vete a la sala, yo preparo el chocolate.

- Si.

.

.

- Mira. . .- Serena le señalo los regalos.- Mis padres nos han enviado a cada uno un obsequio.

- Veamos. . .- Darien estaba arrodillado al lado de su mujer, eran más de la doce de la noche por lo tanto ya era navidad.

- Este es tuyo.- La rubia le entrego una paquete.

- Dejame ver.- El hombre rasgo el papel dorado.- Vaya. . . Un suéter. . . Tienes que darle las gracias a tus padres mi amor.

- Claro. . .- Serena también abrió el regalo de sus padres.- Un vestido de verano. . . Genial ahora podre ir a la playa mucho más cómoda.

- Si. . .- Pensó inmediatamente en que Serena iba a estar feliz con el viaje, se volvió para tomar los regalos que él había comprado para su mujer.- Tengo algo para ti Serena, espero que te gusten.

- Gracias Darien.- La joven abrió primero la cajita, un precioso colgante brillo bajo las luces del árbol navideño.- Gracias mi amor. . .

Tomo el sobre que acompañaba la cajita del hermoso colgante, al abrirlo vio que se trataban de dos pasajes al caribe, las reservas estaban hechas para el día siguiente del año nuevo.

- Es más un regalo para los dos. . .- Le dijo su esposo.- Quiero que tengamos un tiempo solos tu y yo. . .

- Muchas gracias mi amor.- Serena se abrazó a su marido.- Ahora yo tengo que darte tus regalos.

Vio a su mujer acercarse al árbol para tomar dos paquetes, le sonrió antes de entregarle el primero, lo tomo y desato la cinta que unía la caja, dentro de encontró con un barrera de papel, que hiso a un lado para ver que dentro de la caja había el último libro del doctor Gordon, pero lo que más lo puso contento fue ver la firma del hombre estampada en la cubierta, con una dedicatoria. "Para Darien Chiba un hombre afortunado".

- Gracias mi amor.- La beso, sabia lo famoso que era el hombre, seguramente había hecho una fila de largas horas para obtener la firma del doctor Gordon.- Eres la mejor esposa, el doctor Gordon tiene razón, soy un hombre muy afortunado.

- Hay algo más, y así como lo es el viaje.- Sonrió ella mientras le entregaba un sobre.- Es un regalo para los dos.

- Dejame ver. . .

Era dos pequeñas fotografías de una ecografía. . . ¡Una ecografía! ¿Serena estaba embarazada? ¿Su Serena llevaba en su vientre un hijo? ¿El hijo de ambos? No lo podía creer, pero eso a su vez explicaba el cambio inexplicable en el semblante de su mujer.

- ¿Estas. . .?- Actuaba como un tonto, pero necesitaba recibir una confirmación.- ¿Estamos. . .?

- Si mi amor. . . Estamos embarazados.- Le dijo ella sonriente.

- Serena mi amor. . .- Puso sus manos en el vientre.- ¿Te has sentido bien mi amor?

- Claro que si. . . Solo he sentido algunos malestares, pero el doctor Gordon me dijo que era normal. . .

- ¿Te atendió el doctor Gordon?

La joven le comento todo sobre la aventura que había significado ir a aquella firma del doctor Gordon, le hablo de todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, Darien no podía creer todo lo que su mujer había enfrentado y todo por él.

- Me has dado el mejor regalo de navidad mi amor.- La abrazo con todo su amor, pronto ya no serian dos, sino tres.- Un hijo tuyo y mío, el mejor obsequio de navidad.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Amigas en Facebook prometí dos especiales de Navidad, por tiempo solo tuve uno listo, de modo que el segundo quedara como especial de año nuevo, espero que este oneshot les guste. FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS.**


End file.
